Memoirs of a Nerdy Boy
by HenrySeb
Summary: Aizen's life growing up as a Nerdy boy and how he deals with the obsticales and ends up loved by many popular people in the longrun. :P Rating will change to M later on in the story because . . .  I gotta have my Smut!
1. Life of a Nerdy boy

_Entry 294 - Date: July 10_

_Today went exactly as I had expected, with my usual wake up from my sisters' annoying dog barking its stupid furry head of because it needed to use the facilities and of course she just "so happened" to not "hear him", which the task fell on me to forcibly get up at the terribly early time of 5:31 in the morning to take that sinister dog to the bathroom, and just to add to it, the filthy beast had the nerve to take more than an hour to find a place to relive itself when it finally comes towards me and lifts its leg. I nearly came so close to kicking the mutt hard enough its puny organs would burst, causing it to die and both relive me of such duties and having to deal with my sister about it , once I had gotten ready for school and was enjoying my hard labored over breakfast, she had the nerve to waltz in and hork it all in her vile face. So disgusted and unset, I left for school, completely ignoring her comments towards me as I went out the on my way to school, I was stalked by that boy again; which I have no right mind why he does, but from my quick analysis of said person's actions and self, I concluded it was just because he realized and appreciates my individual as greater than all others. So I decided from then on to allow it. Then school went as always as well. In all my classes I was one of the only ones that turned in my homework on time and understood what was going on. Sometimes I wonder to myself why there are so many idiotic stupid children in the Advance placement classes. I mean it is named "Advance Placement" for a reason. Then during lunch I almost had hit the point of wanting to get in to a fight with a very stupid group of boys or "Jocks" as they may call them. But it was broke up quickly by the "Anti-bulling club", which consisted strictly of very positive people and very muscled members at that. The downfall of the day had to be when they ganged up on me and tussled me around a bit then shoved me in a locker, which I had no idea how they had gotten it open so fast. I was just hoping that whoever's locker it was, it was not like the last persons. Oh how it gives me the shivers to think about the girl who opened the last locker. She was ghastly and probably the most grotesque women I had ever seen and if I happened to recall, she had been obsessed with me for the longest time and I suppose this was like a dream come true for her to find her beloved in her locker waiting for her. As if! Then she had asked me why I was there and I simply replied with a 'Not to see you!' and ran off. So the rest of the time I was crushed in the locker praying to whatever god was out there to please not let the person on the other side, the owner of the locker, not be a crazed psychopath. As I waited I examined my body of the damage that had been done to it. I felt my mouth and saw blood cover my fingertips. Well they had messed me up pretty well. As I had finished examining myself, my interest was piqued when I saw a few pictures and drawings all over the locker. Some of odd looking green poop things, some of poorly drawn bunnies and then a picture of a kitten (which was probably the best pic of all of the ones there). I saw a folded paper tapped to the wall and reached out and flipped it open to read what it said. It read along the lines of stupid teenager, love-sap, and mushy stuff. I then was certain it was a girl's locker from all the things in it. I sighed and leant against the door and yawned. I was very tired because of my lack of sleep and from my bodies fatigue and the next thing I knew I was asleep. Then I was roused from my slumber when I heard the rumble of conversations, lockers opening and closing, and people walking by. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the door opens and my face hit the ground. I laid there a moment as I heard people laughing, but I did not care. I just laid there in my grief and dare I say . . . humiliation? Then I opened my eyes to blurry vision. I squinted and closed my eyes. Then I felt like just lying there until school was over and everyone was gone, but then I felt someone tap me on the head. I looked up in my fuzzy haze and heard a voice say to me."I believe these are yours." Then my vision was restored as my glasses were placed back in their rightful place. I looked up to see none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. The most prestigious freshman to have ever walked on campus and voted the most likable person of the year."Are you alright?" he asked with concern written all over his face. Yeah right. He held a hand out to me and waited but I just looked at it and got up in a flash and ran away. When I got home. My sister called out to me and I just flew by her to my room. I laid on my bed and raked my hands through my hair and yanked. Soon I went into a wild fit and trashed my room, including myself. And that's why I came to write in my lovely notebook to express all of my emo—_

Then his door suddenly opened, to reveal his busty sister.

"Rangiku! I told you to stop barging in my room like that! What if I had been naked or something!" Sousuke said trying to hide his journal, while his sister did not take notice.

"Awww, is my little brother still embarrassed to let anyone see his wiw peepee! Oh come on Aizen, it's not like I haven't seen it before!" She said breaking into a fit of laughter. Her laughter died all of a sudden when her eye caught a certain little book hidden behind her younger brothers back.

"Hmmm, what's that! A diary! Oooo let me see it!" She said walking towards her brother attentively.

"Oh this thing! Oh i-it's nothing! Do not worry about such things!" He said sliding across his floor towards his bed.

"Well if it isn't that important then let me see it then!" She said leaping forward to grab it, but failed miserably and landed on top of him instead.

"RANGIKU! Your breasts are going to suffocate me to death! Aahh!" he desperately yelled trying to push her off with all his might and at the same time trying to avoid letting her get the book.

"Aww, come on Sousuke! Why are you so mean to me! Your only relative! Your only supporter! Or is it something naughty and you do not want to let me see it!" She lunged, failing once again. He kept her away with his legs and when he heard her say 'that's it!' he saw her smile wickedly and he yelped in surprise.

"S-STOP! Stop Rangiku!" Aizen pleaded trying desperately to get her hand out of his pants. His face went red with embarrassment.

"Awww my wiw brother is shy!" she taunted grabbing him more until he dropped the book and turned over to crawl away. Rangiku took this as her opportunity and snatched the book and retreated. Aizen on the other hand, had no idea and was curled in a corner talking softly to himself. When Rangiku was in her room she opened the book and skimmed the pages and was fell upon the last page and was shocked. Her lovely face turned into an infuriated one in just skimming the page. She stomped to her younger brothers room and slammed the door open. Aizen stared at her in shock through his glasses and squash against the wall even harder. Rangiku held the book up in the air and Aizen's face turned into a mortified expression.

"What the HELL is this about Sousuke?" She said closing in on him. Aizen put his hands above his head for protection waiting for the strike, but moments went by and it did not come. Aizen peeked up to see his sister staring at him with tears swelling in her eyes. Confused the young man stood up awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

" . . . R-Rangiku? Are you all right? W-Why are you crying?" He asked, reaching a hand out to his beloved sister. She slapped it away sobbing now. She looked him straight in the eye with anger.

"Why!Why didn't you tell me my baby brother was being beat up on at school! I would of taken care of i—"

"Because I don't need your help Rangiku! I'm not some ten year old kid that needs his older _sister's_ help in fighting away the big mean bullies!"

Aizen yelled back tears swelling in his eyes. Rangiku looked at her brother with pity and wiped away his tears and then pulled him into a tight embrace. Rejecting at first, Aizen pushed away but then felt like he needed this feeling of being needed and instead wrapped his arms around his sister and let it out.

Later on Rangiku stroked her brother's hair as he slept peacefully in her lap. She looked upon his face with confusion and stroked his face, wondering why someone wouldn't love this adorable face, well handsome but adorable to her because she would always look at him as her little brother.

"Don't worry. I know just how to fix your problem little brother." She said softly kissing him on the forehead. "Yes, I will help you even if you refuse, you can't deal with this on your own. I made a promise to father that I would take care of you, and I will not go back on my word. Not now not ever. Good night my little booger. "

BAMM! Yeah, that is right! I wrote you all a new story to read full of great stuff, and to celebrate that I am finished with Drivers-Ed! Yay! So yeah now I get all this time to do what I want at 5:00 in the morning! *cough*like sleep*cough* Yeah, but this is my first multichapter storie I have written online for many people to read so . . . Good luck to me! And I hope you like it! Well anyways, plus I will have a lot more time on my hands thanks to lack of HW because it is TAKS season and you know what that means! I do not have as much HW as I usually do, so I can concentrate on updating to this story now, Yay! I just hope I do remember to update it T-T. BUT the next chapter should be coming out soon, but don't get your hopes up, cause it might not. So just warning you. And plus, I have been going crazy killing trees writing down all my ideas for my other stories and plan on starting to write them all, another bonus for you guys! Yay! Sooo, yeah . . . bye now.


	2. Nerdy to Sleek

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Tite Kubo does, and not me!

When Aizen woke up he felt refreshed, yet with swollen eyes. He looked around to see that his notebook was lying on his desk. He sighed and grabbed it shoving it into his desk. He wiped the sleep off on his face while heading to the bathroom, glancing at the clock. . . . oh 9 o'clock. . . . _9'O'CLOCK?_He dashed to the bathroom brushing his teeth franticly quickly smelling himself. Not enough time to take a shower. He did not smell that bad anyways, and not like anyone would be checking, heh . . . Then he racked a comb through his hair, splashing water in his face, then putting on his glasses, grabbing his books and bag, madly dashing toward the door when he ran into cleavage. He looked to see his sister standing in his way, with a stern look on her face. Aizen grunted and tried pushing her out of the way, but she did not budge.

"Rangiku move out of my way! I'm going to be even later then I already am! Now I am surely going to get a detention or worse! Do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mou—"

"Yes Sōsuke, I understand what is coming out of your geeky mouth! Now listen here and listen good!" She yelled while grabbing ahold of his collar and dragging him to a dining chair and plopping him down on it. She paced back and forth for a bit then stood in front of him. "Now I do not want any interruptions while I am bestowing my genius upon you, so shut up! Ahem, I am going to help you with your little dilemma at school!"

"I told you I do not need your help Rangiku! I can take care of it myself—"

"What did I just say? Shadup! . . . Well too bad because you obviously do not understand why it is that people treat you the way they do!"

"Oh really? Then would you please be so kind as to explaining to such a insuperior person such as myself what exactly that is then?" He said crossing his arms while casually slumping into the chair, extending his long legs in front of him.

"Gladly." The blond said grabbing a chair and setting it in front of her brother casually sitting in it as well, looking him square in the eye. "The reason is because you are, oh how should I put this . . . nerdy, geeky, rude, unfashionable and very isolated."

Aizen stared at his sister for some time before registering what was said in his mind. Him? Nerdy? Geeky? Rude? Isolated? UNFASHIONABLE? She obviously did not know anything about him. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Rangiku placed a hand over his mouth, holding a finger up to show he must be silent.

"Now before you go on saying that what I said was all a lie, just think about it. . . . Come on. Let's go look at yourself in the mirror. Say . . . do you even look at yourself before you leave?"She asked halting in her process of dragging the younger one to her room for a full examination.

The brunette looked up at her then down in thought. He then looked back up at her with a look of uncertainty and shrugged his shoulders slightly. Rangiku let out a long sigh and shook her head, then continued on towards her room with Aizen in tow. Once there, she stood him up in front of a large mirror and walked up next to the mirror with a pointing stick she had gotten out of nowhere.

"You see this? What do you see, Sōsuke?" She asked moving the stick up and down the mirror.

"A very handsome man"

Aizen said posing a bit. She face palmed then shaking with laughter. He could be so stupid at times, which could be good. She straightened up and got serious. Slapping the point of the stick to the mirror causing Aizen to stop and pay attention to his sister.

"Well, yes. That is what I am trying to say! Sōsuke, you are a hot guy and a very handsome man at that, but you don't show it! You can't go around dressed in eight layers of clothes and wearing those things!"

She yelled pointing towards his oh so fashionable eyewear. He looked to them and adjusted them. He didn't think they were bad, he liked them really. Rangiku saw his face darken at the mention of his beloved glasses being uncool. She frowned and walked to him grabbing them, slipping them off slowly.

"You are a beautiful man Sōsuke and I don't want you to hide that from people. If you are beautiful, you should be proud of it, not ashamed."

"I-I'm not ashamed . . . it's just that I've never been told that I was beautiful. . . . and I never really thought that how I dressed would affect how my image was towards people. I mean I never thought the reason why people did not like me was because of my image . . . what a stupid way to judge people."

Aizen said anger crossing his face at the thought. His sister just stared at him sadness in her eyes as she saw her younger brothers eyes glaze over. She then pulled him into a tight embrace shoving his head into her large breasts, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Oh baby brother! It's all right! I'm here! Big sis' is here to comfort you!"

The busty women yelled squeezing him tighter not noticing his flaring arms. Aizen fought to break free of the embrace, so he could get real air and not cleavage. After about a minute or so she felt Aizen's body go limp in her hands and she loosened her grip to see that he had passed out. She stared at him and smiled.

Later on . . .

Aizen awoke and shot up in the bed he was in. He felt himself and sighed in relief. Good, he did not die from suffocation. He swung his legs off what he presumed was his sisters bed and hoped off. He itched his head and headed to the bathroom. He walked in and lifted the lid, unzipped his pants an d relieved himself. He went to the sink and while washing his hands slightly glanced up at the mirror then did a double take. He stepped back and looked at what he was wearing. It wasn't his clothes. What he wore was a slimming dark red polo with the buttons undone, a puka shell necklace, a few thin leather bracelets on his right arm and a chain like one on his left, slim dark jeans with a rip here and there and some Puma Ferrari Future Cat Remix Sportlifestyle Sneakers and his hair was slightly pushed back to only let a few strands sag to the side. He actually thought he did not look to shabby in the clothes. Even with his glasses on he looked . . . hot? To entranced with himself he didn't notice his sister come creeping in behind him ready to attack.

"GOOD MORNING SEXY!"

She yelled pouncing him to the ground. She looked to his face that held his ever present smirk whenever she came around.

"Sooooo . . . how do you like it? Pretty good eh?"

She asked wiggling her eyebrows at him. He simply sighed and managed to push her off. He got up and left for the kitchen. He heard yells blasting from the bathroom, but he simply ignored them and poured himself some cereal. His sister came in hurry with some stuff and plopped them on the counter in front of her brother. He lazily glanced at the millions of items on the counter that included some of the following; tanning oil, towels, multiple pairs of sunglasses and towels. He scrunched his eyebrows together in thought finishing the food in his mouth before he spoke.

" . . . Onesan, where are you going? Do not tell me it is where I'm thinking of!"

He yelled praying Rangiku was not going to skip another day at work for this! Her boss was a little good for nothing brat anyways, and she would most likely be fired if she skipped another day of work to go the—

"BEACH! Yes! I have been needing to retan for a while now! Say! You wanna come? I mean you've never missed a day of school before? What damage will it do? You're smart! You'll catch up in no time! Come on it'll be lots of fun and my friends might like the new youuu! Plus, if you go then-"

"NO! NO, NO, NO,NOOOO! I will not go to see those perverted friends of yours! For all I know I would most likely be molested again! . . . or worse . . . "

-Flash Backs to first encounter-

'_Hiya girls! This is my little brother Sōsuke! Isn't he adorable!" _

'_Oh my! How adorable is this child!"_

'_I wish he was my little brother! Look at his face!'_

'_Awww, I bet you he has a baby pepe!'_

_The women said closing in on him reaching for all parts of his body, while the scared 13 year __old brother backed into a wall wide eyed in terror._

'_NOOooooo~~'_

_-Fin de Flashback-_

A shiver ran down his back at the memory. He would have to pass on that.

"Yeahhh . . . I'm gonna have to pass on that one. I have more important matters to take care of."

His sister crossed her arms and leaned on a leg with her lips pursed. She really doubted that anyone could pass up a day to go to the beach instead of school! . . . Well that was how her little brother was though, so serious all the time, or at least he always tried to be.

As Aizen made his way back to his room, he was suddenly ambushed and was tied up. He looked up to see non other than his older sister finishing off the tying and winking back at him. He let out a sigh and just let his fate come to him. He heard her give off a giggle before saying,

"Well you were going to go anyways, because I already had your stuff packed! So lets go! Ooooo and maybe I could help hook you up with some hot babe like your onesan!" She announced proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Rangiku if I had another girl like you, I would most likely committ suicide." He huffed aloud laying his cheek on the cold floor, wincing when she smacked him.

"Whya always so mean to meee~!" She said faking tears. Then quickly regainning her composure and stared questionably at he younger brother."Say I've never asked you before!"

". . . What?"

"Do you like vagina or penis?"

Aizens face contorted into a sour look. He just shook his head as he began to inch worm his way to the front door. Leaving his sister still awaiting an answer.

Ohhhh mama was this going to be a long day!


	3. The Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, but this story

At the beach Aizen could only describe what he was seeing as pornographic materials. If he could only count the number of thongs, speedos and saggy, cellulite covered bodies he saw on the beach that obviously were not meant for eyes to gaze upon.

He looked for his sister and located her near the snack bar acting exuberantly flirtatious with a pack of horny men crowded around her. Aizen sighed as she waved for him to come over with a few death glares daring him to come over.

Instead he quickly turned on his heel spotting his opportunity to escape his sister, and obviously a few paces ahead bumped into something due to poor eye sight. When he hit the ground he decided to stay there, he really did not see the point in getting up. Then a voice caught his attention while hands searched his torso and a body knelt next to his. The voice was processed the second time around as a deep hefty one and then felt his body arise from the sandy ground as he was carried by strong arms to a shaded area. The third time around the voice made sense to his dazed mind.

" . . . hey! Hey kid! Kid! . . . Oh man this isn't good. . . . . great, uh come on kid wake up!"

He felt his body being shaken more violently every passing second till his eyes slowly opened to gaze upon worried bright blue eyes. The eyes scanned his face and he felt the soft brush of a hand on his cheek. He continued to look back into those eyes for what seemed like forever, till the others eyes averted his out of awkwardness.

"So, are you ok? I mean, I didn't mean to hit you, you just came out of nowhere and when I saw you just lyin' there I thought 'Crap! I just beat the living shit out of a kid!"

"I'm not a kid"

Aizen said quietly earning him a sideways glance of curiosity.

"What did ya say? I couldn't quite hear you?"

The man said facing him full on now. The brunette stared at the man for a moment before talking.

"I said that I wasn't a child."

"Your not? Well how old are you?"

" . . . I'm seventeen."

"Fuck man your pretty small for your age little gu- I mean dude. Hey . . . aren't you supposed to be at school right now? Isn't Tuesday or something?"

The man eyed Sōsuke suspiciously. A sense of guilt hit the nerd as he thought that it was true. He should be at school learning and not acting irresponsible, and not falling under the negative influence of his elder sister. Then another wave hit him, but this one was different. Different in the fact that he might possibly have gotten caught playing hooky and was going to receive his first ever offense since he had entered school. This was not a good situation for him to be in now and he had to use his brilliant mind to think of a quick escape route. But when he looked back at the man his mind went blank from being so close to someone else besides his sister. Great he really needed to get a social life.

Then his heart beat skyrocketed as the man smiled at him ferociously and began to bend down towards him slowly. His mind raced a million mph as the man's face descended past the inches mark and continued to down. He closed his eyes in fright, then felt hot breath tingle his ear causing a crazy sensation to hit him as he had never experienced before. Slowly after, words rolled into his ear.

"Its alright, I'm seventeen too and I decided to ditch school too" he went on backing away from his ear "We all need a break every now and then right?"

The_ teen _said with that deadly smile on his face winking at him in approval. The nerd sighed in relief to the news of the continuation of his spotless record. The man got up and held a hand out to him and waited. Now Aizen did not know what this meant, bless his little nerdy heart and just stared at him an dgot up on his own. The other boy just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So kid whats yer name?"

"Uh, mine?"

"Yes, yours dipstick!"

"Uh, its Aizen Sōsuke. Nice to meet you." He said bending over in greetings.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," The other replied with the nod of his head. "You got any friends with you?"

The other teen shook his head in response.

"Me neither. They all said they had to study for tests or whatever. So why don't you hang with me, eh?"

"Um, well I am with my sister, but I don't really want to be with her right now."

"Where is she?"

"Over there, at the snack bar with all those guys around her."

He said pointing to where she was. She spotted him pointing at her and waved crazily, which was a bonus to the guys staring at her chest bounce up and down. He heard a whistle behind him and turned to see Grimmjow whistling.

"Damn she got some huge tits!"

"Uh, yeah she does . . . um but can we not talk about my sister like that . . . its weird."

"Oh, yeah sorry bro. Didn't mean to make you feel weird."

"So what do you want to do . . . bro."

"Hmmm, you know how to play football?"

"No."

"Volleyball?"

"No."

"Surfing?""No."

"Bad mitten?"

"No."

"Soccer, at least?"

"Sorry, no."

"Man . . . what do you normally do?"

Then it hit the nerd hard. DO NOT TELL HIM ABOUT YOUR REAL LIFE! OR HE WILL MAKE FUN/BEAT YOU UP!

"Uh, I smoke pot?"

Tune in next time to see how Aizen will deal with his new first ever friendship and struggle to look cool to his new badass sexy friend . . . Grimmjow!


	4. Just bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

"Seriously? Dude that's pretty intense stuff. What else do you do?"

"Uh . . . I play video games, um, look at porn and I used to do crack but got busted by the cops and had to go to court and so I just lay off the stuff now."

"Ah man that's some pretty cool stuff I guess. So you were or still'a pretty bad kid, huh? Yeah, I used to get in trouble with the cops a lot too and I used to do some messed up things when I was high, but I've been clean for a while now and I actually like it better. But if it works for you whatever."

Aizen and Grimmjow were walking down the shore talking, when Sōsuke felt a pressure in his chest about lying about doing all those things, and he consistently peeked up to look at Grimmjow internally debating whether he should confess the truth and beg for his life. Finally, after about the tenth glance Grimmjow growled and grabbed the nerd by the shirt and raised him to his eye level.

"Why the fuck do you keep staring at me like that? Did you come here just to come see me and make fun of me or something? Answer me you little bitch! Who the fuck do you think you a—"

Grimmjow broke his sentence as he realized the young man in his grasps was about to die of fright and was practically on the verge of tears. He huffed and continued to hold the brunette up as he walked behind the snack bar and placed the shaking teen on the ground in front of him. The terrified boy slid down on his knees and tried to mold with the wall to get away from the oncoming danger. Grimmjow let a little smile grace his lips at how scared the kid was of him and he thought of how easily he could beat this punk up, but he dismissed the thought quickly sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey . . . I didn't mean to be so . . . mean. I just get real offended easily. It's a habit. Now come on don't cry, that's kinda unmanly you know, at your age."

The bluenette said crouching next to the teen. He placed a hand on his shoulder to only get it shrugged off as the nerd inched away from him. Grimmjow grabbed the boys legs and dragged him back behind the shack and pinned him against the wall and him. Aizen avoided his gaze and tried to sniffle away all the tears that continued to flow. A gentle hand reached under his chin and carefully raised his face to look deep into Grimmjow's sorrowful eyes. The words he spoke took a new persona on the gruff teen.

"Sōsuke I'm sorry. I exploded over something so simple. I just . . . you have to excuse the way I acted before. I grew up like a mean kid and you have to bear with me because I have been trying to be a better person. Really I have. So please forgive me, because . . . I really want to be your friend. So what 'da ya say? Will you give me another chance?"

The bluenette said looking deep in the brunettes watery brown eyes.

The brunette looked back hiccupping slower and after a moment slowly nodded his head. Then had to catch his breath at what happened next. Grimmjow held him close with his face buried in his neck, crushing him hard against the firm body, in what was the nerds first non- family related hug. And slowly but surely the nerds arms wrapped around the others body as well.

After about a minute or two his new friend spoke.

"Hey let's get out of here."

"W-wha?"

"As in lets go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

" . . . anywhere I want. I think I should stay at the beach were my sister is, because she is my ride home."

"Don't worry I'll take you home. Come on" Grimmjow said grabbing Aizen and pulling him along.

"No, I really think I should stay with my sister here."

"It's ok I'll have you back home before bedtime!"

Aizen began to panic. He saw Grimmjow bring out his keys and saw his car out ahead. He had to make a choice now.

"No. Grimmjow I am going to stay here!" And with that the nerd pulled his hand free of the other man's grip, standing in place.

His friend turned around and stared at him. He shrugged and walked to the brunette grabbing his hand and walking off in the other direction towards the beach with Sōsuke's in tow.

"If you want'ta go to the beach, then we will go to the beach. Just say it."

Grimmjow said winking at him with that smile plastered on his face pulling Aizen up closer to him. The nerd felt his cheeks grow hot for some reason when he looked back at Grimmjow's smiling face.

When they reached the shore Grimmjow asked his new friend what he wanted to do and the nerd suggested that they collect seashells. Grimmjow was a bit humored by the request but participated in it anyways.

When the brunette crouched over and was feeling in the water for any specimens, the bluenette came up behind him and grabbed him and threw him in the water. Grimmjow laughed loudly, but then stopped suddenly when he saw the teary face of Aizen and instead ran over to him and tried to apologize. But was deceived; as it was just a trick to get back at him and was pulled in as well. When he came up, he glared ferociously at the other teen, but then barked out a laugh and they both erupted in laughter as they played in the water.

Later Grimmjow went back to the shore to drop their shells off and use the bathroom. But Aizen waited out in the ocean and didn't realize how far the current was taking him and soon he was so far out he the shore seemed like fuzzy yellow stuff. And he began to panic because he was laying on his back floating away, but the real problem was that . . . he didn't know how to swim. So he decided to just keep floating and wait till a boat found him or he died, because he thought right now would be a great time to die because he had everything he could ever want right now, a friend.

Back at the beach . . . .

"AIZEN!SŌSUKE!HELP!SOMEONE HELP!"

Grimmjow heard as he came out of the bathroom. He looked around and saw Sōsuke's sister yelling. He ran over to her.

"What women? What's wrong?"

"My little brother, Aizen!"

"Yes, what about Sōsuke?"

"Hey, you know him?"

"Women what is wrong?"

"Oh, yeah. OHMYGOSH! SŌSUKE IS TO FAR OUT IN THE OCEAN AND HE DOSENT KNOW HOW TO SWIM! Please help my baby brother someone!"

Grimmjow sprinted to the shore and began to run in the water and saw his friend struggling to stay atop the water. The bluenette hurried his pace and grew frantic when he saw the teen go under. He swam like a crazed man to reach Sōsuke. When he reached the area he dove and swam. He felt around as he dove and when he was about to run out of breath he felt something brush his fingers, he shot forward and grabbed what felt like cloth. He then wrapped his arm around the body that connected and shot upwards. When he reached the top he sucked deeply the much needed oxygen to his body. He looked down at his friend and saw he was unconscious. He kept talking to him, struggling to keep his head above water as he swam to shore. When he reached the shore the lifeguards tried grabbing Aizen's lifeless body from him but he shoved them away and continued towards the sand. He placed his body on the ground and immediately began to preform CPR. He kept at it, trying harder as every second passed by, while he heard the soft sob of Sōsuke's sister in the background that pushed him to continue and not break down himself. Tears burned at his eyes as his vision blurred and he shoved off the hands and voices that told him it was useless. When he finally sucked in a shaky breath and stared down at his _new _friend's dead body. Grimmjow stared at his friend then falling on the body and embracing it deeply. Rangiku came up behind him and fell on her knees and hugged the lifeless body. The paramedics soon were able to confiscate the body and take it to the hospital. Leaving two crushed hearts and two lonely souls.


	5. Hospital Commitment

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or any of the characters

The Hospital

The body covered by a white sheet wheeled in with a medical staff behind it into an operating room. The staff fully geared exchanged a few words then uncovered the sheet. A nurse by sighed at the sight.

"He looks just like my child. Poor thing he was so young."

"No comments you. We are here to do an autopsy."

"Hai, gomen nasai."

The leading doctor took out his saw and turned it on and went towards the boys sternum. He laid it on and began to cut when the boy let out a shriek. They all looked back at him astonished and the man yanked the saw out of him. The boys eyes scurried around wide eyed to every corner of the room to every face. Once nurse fainted and another ran out. The old women took action and grabbed the equipment necessary to stop the bleeding and soon the physician helped out as well. The old women went over to Sōsuke and softly brushed his hair comforting him.

"It's alright dear, everything is going to be alright now."

"Call his family right away!"

At the beach . . . .

Grimmjow and Rangiku still sat where their loved one had laid hours ago in his last moments. Their faces were blank and dark from their sadness. Their eyes were swollen and pink from the tears and their throats dried out from their wails in mourning _his_ death.

The bluenette inhaled deeply and got up. He went over to the sister and encouraged her to raise up as well but she just became more and more infuriated every time that Grimmjow tried to help her up, till she pushed him and began to yell violently at the teen and ultimately falling into his arms broken.

They heard a phone go off and Rangiku looked to her phone and saw it was the hospital and answered the phone quietly and held the phone to her ear. In the next moments the phone fell from her hands and she ran to her car. Confused Grimmjow grabbed her phone and ran after her.

He hitched a ride with her to what was the hospital and followed her as they rushed in. When inside they went to the front office and were told that the boy that had died in Grimmjow's arms was not dead.

"Well, can we see him?" Asked the frantic sister.

"No you can't right now." The women said behind the desk

"Why the fuck not!" Yelled a furious Grimmjow "Why the fuck can't we see him right now!"

"Because he's in surgery!" the women yelled back

"Surgery? Why is he in surgery? He had more damage to him than we thought?" Asked Rangiku fear lacing her voice,

"Well, I am afraid that while the boy was thought dead he was to undergo and autopsy and well during it he woke up."

"So you guys sawed into him! Oh man I am going to fuck up whoever did that to him! Where's the mother fucker at! Oh when I find him I am goin' to fuck him up!"

"SIR! Calm down or I am going to have to ask security to escort you out!" The attendant yelled over the fuming teen

". . . Fine, but I better be able to see him right away!"

The bluenette said stomping off to the waiting area to sit next a little girl who stared up at him in curiosity. He glared down at her with death ridden in his scorn eyes, which earned him a wail of fright to erupt from the small child. Ultimately calling the mothers attention and grabbing her child, while planting a good smack on the teens face.

Rangiku giggled at the sight and went over to sit next to Grimmjow. She planted her bottom on the seat and let out a hefty sigh and hunched over in her seat. Then a mighty shiver flowed throughout the busty women's body leaving it covered in goosebumps. She wrapped her hands around her torso, rubbing her biceps to warm them.

"Here. You probably need this more than me."

Grimmjow said wrapping a button up shirt around Rangiku. She looked in his direction, nodded and accepted the cloth and wrapped it around herself. After a moment of silence she stared in the teens direction curiosity hinting her lovely features.

"So how did you know Sōsuke? I mean he's never mentioned you before . . . well he actually has never mentioned anyone before, now that I think about it."

"Oh, well I just met him at the beach and we hung out. I've never seen him before that."

"So you guys have just become friends and your this, this committed to him already?"

"Well, I'm not going to leave him now. . . . it's the least I can do after letting him die—"

"You mean 'almost die'"

"Yeah, well I feel really bad a-and . . ."

The blue haired teen trailed off recalling the sight of the lifeless body of his new friend. The pain he felt in his chest at seeing the empty brown eyes staring back at him. The way his skin paled and the frostiness that touched the surface of his body. Grimmjow's eyes glazed over at the memory and shook his head to rid himself of the terrible thought. He turned to Aizen's sister and looked her dead in the eyes with a terribly serious face.

"Rangiku, I promise you from now on . . . I will protect Sōsuke with my life. I will treat him as though he were my own little brother. I made a vow to myself and I will make the same to you, as his elder sister. If anything ever happens to him while under my care. T-then I do not qualify to be his friend, or anything that should have the privilege to associate itself with Sōsuke."

Rangiku stared in misbelief at the man. What kind of person vows their life to protect someone they have just met? It just seemed insane! But after a moment of hesitation and thought she nodded her head with complete confidence in this man she barely knew. He just seemed trustworthy.

In the operating room the surgeon had finished up and ordered everything to be cleaned up. He went out the door through some double doors, through another set of double doors, to reach the final pair of double doors, upon which entered to the prepping area and past some rooms to reach a door that lead to the lobby and waiting area. He turned in his clip board to the receptionist behind the counter and exchanged a few words with her to have a hand pointed towards a pair of people asleep in the corner huddled under a blanket. The doctor walked over to them and shook softly. The man awoke with a start, but the women did not seem to even nudge. The blue haired man looked around dazed then rubbed his eyes and stared up at him after a moment.

"Uh, are you here for Sōsuke Aizen?"

"Yes! How is he? Can we see him? Is it that bad? Were you the fucker that cut into him?"

"Sir, please calm down. He is fine and is just resting up now and well he will have to stay here for tonight and from that we will see if he will need to stay a little longer for more medical help. . . And no, I was not the one who cut into him."

"Can we see him?" Rangiku's voice rang in.

"Well you can see him, but most likely he'll be asleep still from the anesthetic."

"Okay then. What the hell are we still doing here? Let's go see him." Grimmjow said jumping on his feet.

"Very well then."

The doctor led them to the room and both faces took a look of sadness. Rangiku ran to her brothers side and grabbed his hand. Grimmjow walked over slowly to the other side looking up and down Aizen's body. The doctor left, giving them their privacy. They sat down watching the brunette's chest rise and fall. Grimmjow squeezed his lifeless hand and brought his head down to rest his head next to Aizen's hand.

They stayed there till they were forcefully kicked out.

Aizen's eyes moved crazily under his eyelids when they suddenly opened to see white. He closed his eyes again as he tried getting up. He was pushed back down as an aged women's voice resounded from the left of him. He took the advice and relaxed into the bed, but he did manage to crack open his sore eyes again. To the left stood an old nurse tinkering with the machines that were apparently connected to him. Then to the right stood a chair and a nightstand with a land, behind that was a window covered with curtains. His gaze fell back towards the old women and he re-booted his mind to operate.

"E-Excuse me . . . where am I?"

"Oh dear. You're in a hospital my child."

" . . . Why?"

"Well, you chart says you . . . drowned and . . . died but resuscitated at the hospital during an autopsy and had to undergo surgery to reconnect your sawed threw sternum."

Aizen looke down towards the bandaged portion of his torso and dragged a hand across the bandage remembering what had happened. "That explains why I woke up in that odd place with a huge pain."

"You poor dear. Would you like to eat something?"

" . . . I suppose some nutrients would be good idea."

With that the nurse left him to fetch him some food. The teen closed his eyes in silent thought as he tried to recall all that happened. Suddenly it all came flooding back in a ravenous flurry, giving him a major headache just as the women came back in with his food.

"Oh! Do you have a headache? It's common to have some affects from surgery. Here this should make you feel much better."

She said placing his food on the table and adjusting his morphine levels a little. She then fixed the table and placed his food on it in front of Aizen to eat.

He looked down towards the food in suspicion. Eggs, apple sauce, toast, juice, bacon, and pudding? He shrugged and grabbed the pudding and began to eat it. The old women smiled at him in contentment then sat down next to him. Sōsuke looked over at her with curious eyes before speaking.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh only for about a day my dear. No worries. Just rest."

". . . has my sister came to see me at all?"

"Oh! You mean Rangiku-san? Oh she is a precious child. She practically lives here. She refuses to leave unless kicked out of course."

"Oh . . . that's nice to hear."

"Yes and another person. Oh what was his name?"

At that Aizen's eyes grew wide and he leaned over to hear. The old women looked up in deep thought.

"How did he look like?"

"Well he's quite handsome and is built and has blue eyes and . . . blue hair and he—"

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes,Yes! That was his name! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

"Yes. So he's been coming to see me as well?"

"Yes. He is always with your sister. Waiting and sometimes causing some fuss to just stay with you a bit longer. But I would let him stay, because I could see how much he cared for you. Are you two best friends?"

Aizen was taken aback at the comment and thought. They had barely met and Grimmjow was acting like they had known one another for the longest time. He didn't know how to react to all he was hearing.

"You could say so."

"Oh that's nice to have a friend like that. You don't find many like that nowa'days. I would hold onto him as long as I could. I would cherish a friendship like that for a lifetime."

The old women said leaving as the door opened to reveal his elder sister and shortly after, his to be best friend.


End file.
